


The Way You See Me

by fairykaine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cliffhanger, Confessions, Crush confessions, F/M, I had 'In The Rain' on repeat while writing this lol, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, My First Work in This Fandom, Please bear with me if i got things incorrect! I appreciate any and all comments/critique!, i hope you enjoy!, sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairykaine/pseuds/fairykaine
Summary: Adrien decides that it's finally time, time to tell the love of his life, Ladybug, who he really is.But will it change the way she sees him?





	The Way You See Me

**Author's Note:**

> I love miraculous ladybug... I started this fic september last year but never got around to finishing it! I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Expect to see more Miraculous work from me!

Adrien was horribly nervous, which wasn't very like him, at all. He kept twisting his ring around on his finger, gazing out the window. It was only because he decided, after months of pondering and deliberation, he was going to do the forbidden. 

Reveal his true identity to his long time crush, Ladybug.

He didn't know if she would show who she was. He didn't know if she felt the same. He wasn’t afraid to tell her, he was afraid of her reaction. 

But if he were to really have a relationship with Ladybug..

He didn't want to keep secrets. He wanted to have an open and honest relationship with her. 

And he knew when to do it. After the next akuma struck. After that, before they transformed back, he would tell her. Honestly and truly tell her about his feelings, and show her who he really was. 

His Kwami, however, didn't support his plan.

“Adrien! You know you're not to tell anyone you're Chat Noir! Don't let your heart get in the way of reason! You can back out, it’s not too late!” Plagg hissed. 

“I've said this thousands of times, Plagg. I'm going to tell her. I have to. I want to be with her. Even if she doesn't feel the same, I'll feel better afterwards.”

Plagg sighed. He knew this was futile. He knew it from the moment Adrien decided. But yet he thought he could try and change his mind. But it failed. And now…

And now who knows what will happen after tonight? 

It was nerve wracking. She could say yes. She could say no. She could leave him hanging. She could reveal who she really was along with Adrien. But…

The odds were not good. Ladybug had rejected his previous affections, so why would she pay attention to this one?

But this was from the heart. Adrien was going to show her,  _ Ladybug, _ how much she meant to him. 

Despite what it looked like, his love really ran deeper than his bad puns and flirty attitude, he thought that Ladybug was the epitome of beauty and grace. 

The thoughts running through his mind made his resolve harden more. He had to tell her. He  _ had to. _ No matter what Plagg or anyone else said. 

And maybe, it wouldn't change the way she saw him.

 

-

“Another night of Akuma fighting…” Ladybug sighed. She had just purified the Akuma controlling a citizen, and was about to change back. By the looks of it, she had about three minutes. “Well. Adieu, Kitty. See you later-” she was about to throw her yo-yo and launch into the sky

Chat Noir grabbed her arm. “Wait. Ladybug.”

Her earrings beeped. “Chat, I don’t have time! I have to go!” 

“No, Ladybug! I.. I have to tell you.. I have to tell you who I am. I.. I love you, Ladybug. I know you see me as some goofy flirt, a reckless boy, but... I do love you. And I want to prove it. I want trust to be in our relationship, Ladybug. Now..”  He took a deep breath and began to slide the ring off his finger. 

Ladybug’s eyes widened. “Chat!” She knew she could’ve taken off the minute he began to do that, but…

A part of her told her to stay. A part of her told her not to leave. 

A light drizzle began to fall on their heads. As Chat slid the ring off his finger, he felt his mask coming off and himself changing back to normal.

When she saw who he was, Ladybug nearly had a heart attack. 

_ Adrien…? Adrien is Chat? Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir? But.. But how?  _

Ladybug was floored. She had no idea what to say. She could only look at the object of her affections.

Adrien is Chat. Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir.

“Haha…” Adrien said bashfully. “Um. My name.. My real name is Adrien. Adrien Agreste. And, now… now that you know who I am…” 

He smiled shyly.

  
“Does this change the way you see me?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all constructive critique is welcome! 
> 
> My writing blog is writerleen.tumblr.com!


End file.
